


A Proposal and a Puppy

by colorfulpenguins



Series: The Internet is Here...With Love [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulpenguins/pseuds/colorfulpenguins
Summary: PJ has finally finished his project and proposes to his girlfriend in a unique way, and also gives her another surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, so the mistakes are mine. I'm kinda new at writing fanfics, but I thought I should give it a go. This was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

PJ had a creative plan for asking Heather to marry him. He had hand drawn out a lot of moments that were important in his relationship with Heather and made a film. He told her he had a new film and wanted to film her reaction just to see what audience members would think of it. She agreed and he set the rest of his plan in motion. 

He texted Phil ‘okay. She’s watching the video soon so you guys can start heading over with the puppy. Let me know when you get here so I can attach the real ring to the collar of the puppy.’ ‘Yeah. On our way now. Heather is going to freak you know.’ ‘Yeah just get over here.’ ‘We’re coming.’ 

The ring PJ had selected was simple and elegant without being too gaudy. The band was silver and in the center sat a princess cut diamond. The diamond sat on top of an infinity sign design. The infinity sign had smaller diamonds in it that were a mix of emerald and tanzanite, the birthstones of May and December. The ring was currently in a box on the island, and PJ was going to prank heather with a ring pop before surprising her with the real thing. 

Heather was sitting in the chair in front of PJs computer where he had set up a camera to film her reaction to the video and post to his channel for his fans later. Heather started the video and immediately started to tear up realizing what this was. The video flashed through all the important parts of her relationship with PJ, but they were all hand drawn and hand colored to look like a real picture. When the video ended Heather went to get up, but noticed PJ was keeling beside the chair.

PJ took a deep breath and started his speech “Heather, my little space princess. I love you so much that I can’t even begin to express my feelings in words, but I’m going to try. A year and a half ago I met you and I knew that there was something special about you, so I started to capture the important times in our relationship so I could document them later. Somewhere along the way I started to fall in love with you and your little quirks. Like how you absolutely hate horror movies, but you’ll sit on the sofa with us while we watch one, or how your voice goes up in octaves when you get really excited, or how your voice can echo through the whole entire house. I just found myself missing all those things when you were away at work, and that’s when I really knew it was time. I know it took a while for me to get this far, but I wanted to hand draw everything just so you could see how much I love you. I cannot think of anyone else that I would rather spend my life with, so Heather Michelle Johnson will you marry me?”

Heather just started frantically nodding before she realized that she needed to say words and screeched out a “yes!! A million times yes! I would love to marry you.” PJ smiled as he pulled a watermelon ring pop out from behind his back. Heather gave him a look and PJ started laughing “just kidding. Hang on.” Heather was confused as she heard PJ shout “let him go” down the hallway. ‘Who was he talking to? Let who go?’ Heathers question was soon answered as a shiba inu puppy came running into the room. Heather gasped as PJ knelt once more and reached for the dogs collar. He slipped the real ring off the puppys collar and slid it onto Heather’s finger and said “I figured you deserved a puppy. I know how much you love dogs and you had to leave all yours behind in the states so this puppy is for you to name. Dan picked him out so don’t make fun of me because of the breed. That’s all on Dan.” Heather made another excited shriek as she knelt to pet her new puppy. 

Dan, Phil, Rebekah, and Annie came down the hall and into the room and started congratulating the newly engaged couple. Heather couldn’t stop smiling, and she knew her cheeks would probably hurt in the morning, but she didn’t care. She had a new fiancé and a new puppy. At that moment the rest of the world faded away and she just basked in the glow of the thought of becoming Mrs. PJ Liguori.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys thought, or if you have any ideas on how to improve this.


End file.
